This invention relates to headsets, particularly lightweight headsets used in communication systems, such as air traffic controller stations and telephone communication systems. In certain communication operations or systems, headsets are worn by persons who must often be mobile. For example, in an air traffic controller's occupation, aircraft must be observed from various positions in a control tower. With several persons operating in a small area, often the long, loose cords of conventional headsets become tangled. The possibility of the headset becoming dislodged or the terminal plug pulling out at a crucial moment is a serious problem. In other occupations, such as a field repairman for communication systems, a portable headset with cord terminal is often used to test circuits in the field. The cord terminal has, in the past, comprised a length of cord with a conventional plug or alligator clip terminal. The loose cord, however, is often a nuisance when not in use.
The use of a retractable cord spool, therefore, has the advantage of controlling the length of cord outstanding during hookup of the headset, and storing the length of cord when the headset is not hooked into a communication circuit. The headset and cord spool comprise a unit interconnected by a segment of cord. In the preferred embodiment, a transmission switch is included in the segment of cord between the headset and cord spool. The transmission switch merely electrically connects or disconnects the transmission of signals from or to the headset. Because such signals are of low voltage, the electrical circuit lines in the cord are small in cross section, thus allowing a small or thin cord to be utilized. The cord spool utilizes a spool mechanism to retract and store a substantial segment of cord within the case. Because a small or thin cord can be utilized, the cord spool can store a substantial length of cord and still be constructed into a compact and portable component which is attachable to the person of a user. The terminal end of the retractable segment of the cord includes a transmission plug in the preferred embodiment, and may alternately include a pair of alligator clips or some other electrical connection means for connecting the headset with an auxilliary component or electrical circuit.